Ooo High School
by iluvkpop
Summary: Ok so I decided to make this story since I like reading stories of Adventure Time going to high school and I think this one will be way better than my first one. Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

I think this is going to be better than my first one because it was like what the hay hay is that? Oh yeah they're all humans and are all sophomores. I made a new OC and her name is Hailey! hehehe ^_^

Disclaimer i don't own adventure time.

* * *

Fionna and Cake

*yawn* "Flip! I'm gonna be late for school!" Fionna shot out of her bed, grabbed her school uniform and went into the bathroom. The girls' school uniforms were blue, white, and red. It had a blue blazer and skirt, the blazer had a red and white strip on the edges, white underneath shirt and knee high socks, and a red tie. As soon as she was done she ran downstairs, but slipped.

"Ugh, stupid stairs!" "Morning Fionna. You okay?" asked Cake. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go to school already." The two sisters slipped on their shoes, grabbed some toast, and left out the door. They ran to the bus stop.

* * *

Marceline and Marshall Lee

_Smack!_ "Marshall get your lazy ass up!" "Geez Marcy what was that for?" Marshall said rubbing his head. "Well you wouldn't wake up, so I hit you... with a pillow." "Now hurry up and come eat breakfast." "Okay okay."

He rolled off his bed and made a thud on the floor. "Where's that uniform?" he asked himself. "Oh there you are. Man this uniform is BORING!" He changed into the uniform. "A tie? Nah." he threw the tie on his bed and went into the kitchen when he was done getting ready. "Finally you're done." said Marceline. "It takes time to look like this y'know." he said full of himself. "You're so conceited." "Whatever you're just jealous."

He walked to the fridge and got some waffles to toast. They finished there breakfast and walked to the bus. "I bet I can beat you there." challenged Marshall. "Oh yeah, well think again." said Marceline running already. "Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" yelled Marshall running after her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, little brother." she teased. "Who you do you think you're calling little. I'm the oldest." said Marshall. "Nuh uh. I am." "Ok fine, but only by a couple of minutes." "3 minutes and 47 seconds to be exact." Marceline said annoying Marshall on purpose. "Hey look, it's Fi and Cake."

Marshall snuck up to Fionna, "Hey Fi!" he shouted. "Oh my glob! Marshall you scared the crap out of me!" He was holding his sides laughing. "Marshall you're so immature." said Cake rolling her eyes.

* * *

Gumball and Bonibelle

"Freaking hair! Why are taking so long to curl!" yelled Bonibelle. "You okay in there?" her dad asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

*Ding Dong* "I'll get it!" her dad shouted from downstairs. "Why hello Gumball." "Hello. Is Bonibelle ready?" "Umm I don't kno-" he was cut off by Bonibelle hurrying down the stairs.

"Oh hi Gumball." "Hi." "Bye dad we're leaving." "You're not gonna have breakfast?" "Nope. Not hungry." Bonibelle and Gumball walked to the bus stop.

"Hey guys." said Gumball. "Hey." "What's up."

* * *

Finn and Jake

"Dude. Finn wake up. It's the first day of school." "Crap."

He got up and changed. "I'm hungry."

"What time is it?" "Breakfast Time!" They both sat at the dining table and ate. "Yum." said Jake and licked his lips. "C'mon let's go." "Oh my glob Finn." "What?" "I'm so excited to everybody." he said jumping up and down. "But we just saw them yesterday." "Yeah, but that was like... yesterday." "Whatever bro."

"Hey guys!" shouted Jake as he ran up to them. "Wow, someone's excited." "I just missed you guys." "But you saw us yesterday." said Fionna. "That's what I said." "Yeah but that was like yesterday." said Jake. "Haha. See what I did there Finn." "Yeah yeah."

* * *

Hailey

"What time is it?" "OMG! I gotta hurry!" She was in her bathroom straightening her hair. "Yay! All done." She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie." "Morning mom and dad."

"Oh um before we forget to tell you, you're mom and I are going on a business trip starting tomorrow and you'll be by yourself.""Okay." she replied. "Will you be fine on your own?" her mom asked with a concerned look on her face. "You guys of course I'll be fine. I can take care of my self you know." she said as she stuff a doughnut in her mouth.

"Bye!" her voice was muffled by the doughnut. She got up to the bus stop. "Hey guys!" "Hey Hailey!" Marceline went up to her and gave her a hug. "What's up." said Finn. "The sky." "Jake I wasn't talking to you." "I know." "Lol you guys." Hailey laughed. "Look the bus is here." said Gumball.

* * *

Did you guys like? I hope you did. Since I like reading stories with them going to school I decided to write this. Guess who the OC is, that's right it's me! Lol! Review please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! It's the second chapter! I hope you like this story. :D

* * *

"Look the bus is here." said Gumball. They all piled into the bus. "Hey Fi. I think I'm gonna sit next to you." said Marshall in a husky voice. She blushed. "Okay." "Marcy! Marcy! Sit next to me!" said Hailey waving her hands around. "Okay. Calm down." she smiled. "What's up best friend." "Best friend?" "What?!" "I'm just kidding." "Oh." Hailey said relieved.

Bonibelle sat with Gumball and Finn sat with Jake. "Hey where am I gonna sit?" Cake asked and looked towards Fionna. "Come on Cake Sit with me and Marshy." "Nah. I don't want to sit by him." "Cake you could sit with us." said Hailey patting the seat next to Marceline. "Thanks."

"Cake what do you have against me?" Marshall asked. "Um well, one you're annoying, two I think you're an idiot, three I don't want to sit by you duh." "Well someone's a little grumpy." "You stole my seat next to Fi!" "Aw did I upset you." Marshall teased. "Making that face makes you look stupid. Oh wait a minute you always look stupid." she hissed.

"You guys calm down it's too early to be fighting." Bonibelle said trying to stop them from arguing. "But she started it." "No you did." They went through alot of 'Nuh uhs and yeah huhs' "Shut up!" Bonibelle shouted. Everyone on the bus looked at her. "What you never heard a girl yell!"

Marshall decided to start a new conversation. "What's up with the uniforms?" "I know right it's so blah." Finn replied. "Whatever you guys are so immature. I happen to like the uniforms." said Gumball. "Well duh cuz your gay." said Marshall. "I most certainly am not!" "Yeah what ever helps you sleep at night." everyone started cracking up. "That's not funny!" Gumball shouted. "Lol Marsh." Hailey said and they gave each other a high-five.

_Squeak_

"We can get off the bus now." said Jake. They got off the bus and the girls and guys separated. "Hey what's your guys' schedule?" asked Marceline.

Marceline, " First is English, health, math, band, science, history, and gym."

Fionna, " I have history, health, math, science, English, art, and gym." Cake," Mine is history, health, math, science, Home Ec, English, and gym." Hailey,"Mine's history, health, math, science, Home Ec, art, and gym." Bonibelle," First is science yay, health, math, leadership, English, computers, and gym."

"What's your guys' schedules?" asked Jake. Finn,"I got English first, health, math, history, computers, science, and gym." Jake," "I have yearbook, health, math, history, computers, science, and gym." Gumball, "Mine is... Yay science! health, math, leadership, history, English, and gym." Marshall, "My schedule is English, health, math, science, history, band, and gym."

"Dude, Jake you got yearbook?" laughed Finn.

The gang gets back together and look at each others' schedules. "Whoa, all have health, math, and gym together." said Fionna. "I know right." Finn agreed.

*Ring!*

"Aw we have to go to class." "Well, we'll see each other in 3rd, 4th, and 7th periods." Gumball said. They all said bye to each other.

"Yay! Fi, Hailey we have history together." Cake said. "Yay!" "Let's go!"

"C'mon Finn we both got English."

* * *

"Hm I wonder where's my science class." Bonibelle thought out loud. "Oh!" She walked into the classroom and saw a familiar face. "Gumball?" He looked up. "Oh you have this class too?" he asked. She nodded. "Cool we have science together."

* * *

"Whoa Finn look. Marshall has English with us." Jake pointed out. "What's up Marshall." "What I got this class with you guys?" "Well yeah I guess."

* * *

"Where do you guys want to sit." Cake asked. "Um what about like in the middle or something." Hailey suggested. "Yeah." said Fionna. They took their seats.

* * *

*Ring* "Oh my gosh you guys I thought the bell was never going to ring." Fionna said relieved. "I know huh. Mr. Petrikov is soooo boring." said Cake. "Yay let's go see the others in health."

They all went inside the health classroom and sat together in the back. "Cool we have this and next period all together then break." Gumball said happily.

"Good morning class. I am Ms. Cinnamon Bun." "Good morning." "What ever happened to Mr. Cinnamon Bun?" said Marshall. There were giggles all around the classroom. "Marshall! That is so rude!" said Gumball. "Marshall you are lucky today is the first day of school, so I won't give detention." Ms. Cinnamon Bun said.

"Okay so your first assignment will be a worksheet." "Ugh! We have to do classwork." Jake complained. "Well duh." said Cake.

*Ring*

"Yes! it's over!" shouted Finn. "Now we have break."Marceline said. They all sat at a table and talked and laughed at Gumball. "You guys! That wasn't funny at all!" "Aw did I hurt little Gummy's feelings." mocked Marshall. "Oh shut up!" he grumbled.

*Ring*

"Man that was fast." "Well bye guys."

"Yay, Cake, Fi we have 4th period together too." said Hailey. "Hey girls." Marshall smirked as they walked into the classroom. "Aw man! we got him in science too!?" Cake exclaimed then sighed. "And I bless you with my presence." "Hahaha very funny." Cake stuck her tongue out. They sat in the back of the room.

"Hello class I am Mrs. Petrikov."

* * *

OMG I put Ice King and Ice Queen in here lol. hehe. So that was the second chapter. Later on there will be a whole bunch of funny things they do especially the things Marshall will say. Please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not a very good writer so it would be nice if you guys review and tell me what I need to work on. Thanks! Oh Fionna and cake are Finn's Jake's cousins and Gumball and Bonibelle aren't related. Why do I keep forgetting? Sorry I spelled Ice King's and Ice Queen's last name wrong. Man I knew I was spelling it wrong. :D

* * *

"Hello class I am Mrs. Petrikov." she smiled. When she smiled it just looked so wicked. "Hey let's skip our other class and go to this one." Jake said. "Ok." "What!? you guys are skipping class!" Bonibelle shouted. "Yeah Bonnie we're skipping a class to go to another class." Marceline said with sarcasm. They walked into the room

"Egh her smile sent chills up my spine. I'm scared Finn." Jake whispered. "I heard that she stalks good looking guys and in class she just stares at them all creepy." Bonibelle said in a low voice. "Then I guess I have to watch my back." Marshall smirked.

"Ok, so I know I've said this a million times, but Marshall you're an freaking idiot!" shouted Cake. "Whoa Cake that totally hurt my feelings." "Really, 'cause if it did I am oh so sorry." "C'mon guys don't fight in front of the creepy teacher!" Gumball whispered/shouted. "Oh no she's coming!"

"Gummy don't be such a wimp." "Yeah I agree with BonBon." said Marceline. "Marceline don't call me BonBon." "Why not?" Marceline teased and messed up her curls. "Do you know how much time I've spent trying to curl my hair!" "Nope."

"Is there something wrong here?" asked Mrs. Petrivok. "Yeah, there is. It's you that's wrong, everything is wrong." Marshall said gesturing her whole body. "I'm sorry I guess I'll just go back to teaching."

"Stop saying things like that to the creepy teacher!" "Gummy why do you keep calling her that?" "Because she's creepy! What are you blind! Look at her!"

She wore a skin tight silky blue spaghetti strap dress and 3 inch black high heels. She was covered in wrinkles and her hair was grey with strips of white. Her fingernails were long and sharp, nasty teeth, and her nose was pointy.

"See look at how many wrinkles she has." whispered Gumball. "I don't even think make-up can fix any of that up." Bonibelle said disgusted. "Yeah you're right. Ew." Fionna stuck her tongue out. "How did Mr. Petrivok marry that thing."

"Oh my glob when do we get out of this class." complained Gumball. *Ring* "Nevermind."

* * *

"Woo! 7th period the last period of the day!" Fionna cheered. "Glob I've been waiting for this all day!" exclaimed Finn. The two cousins ran to the big gym doors.

"Whoa this place is huge." said Fionna wide-eyed. "It's so beautiful." Finn said. "Omg you guys are weird man."

"Hey aren't we supposed to be in the locker rooms?" Bonibelle asked. "Yeah." So, they all walked to the locker rooms.

Girls' Lockers

"Um Marsh where do you think you're going?" Fionna put her hand in front of him so he would stop. "Fine." he gave a huff. "Did Marshall just try to come in the girls' locker room?" Hailey asked. "Yeah." "Ew Marshall's such a perv." Bonibelle said. "No offense Marceline." "None taken."

"Come on. Let's get our locker combinations and all that junk."

"Whoa we're all in the same isle." "What a coincidence." "It's almost time for school to be over." Fionna said looking at the clock.

Boys' Lockers

"What? How come our lockers are smaller than the girls' lockers?" said Marshall. "How do you know that theirs are bigger?" Jake asked. "Oh nothing." "Marshall you went in the girls locker room!" Gumball shouted. *Ring* "Yeah! School's over."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Everyone got on the school bus and made to school. "Bye see you guys next period." "Great Mr. Petrikov's class."Cake rolled her eyes. "You know that he's a perv just like Mrs. Petrikov right?" "What's up with them two acting so ugh."

One Hour Later

"We're free!" Cake said throwing her arms up as she walked out the classroom. "Now it's time for Ms. Cinnamon Bun."

The friends sat at their usual seats and Marshall sat there staring off into space. Fionna nudged Hailey's shoulder, "I think Marsh is in his own world." "Marsh get out of your daydream. Helloooo Marsh. Marshy. Marshmallow." "Fi don't call me Marshmallow." "Look I got him out of his daydream."

*Ring* Students flowed out of the classrooms and filled the hallways.

"Oh, so that's where babies come from." Marshall said. "Ugh he's such an idiot I swear! Ugh!" Cake said stomping to math class. "Cake wait for us!"

* * *

They made it through the rest of their classes and it was lunch. "What time is it?" "Lunch time!" "Damn look at how long the line is." said Marshall. "Guess we have to wait." "Woo, that took a while." said Fionna.

"I found a table!" Finn shouted from across the cafeteria. Every one was having a great time all until she came.

"Oh great it's her." "She makes me sick." "Geez why does her shirt look so tight?" "Slut." She looked over to their table.

"Well well well look girls, it's the little babies." Ashley said in a baby voice. "Ashley what are you doing here." Marceline asked with an annoyed look on her face. "I go here." she smiled wickedly. "I just wanted to warn you guys that I'm gonna make your lives miserable."

"Good luck with that 'cause we're not gonna let you get in our way. So you and your little posse can leave." Hailey stated. Ashley smirked and walked over to another and grabbed a cup full of soda. She walked back to their table and threw it in Hailey's direction, but she moved out of the way and it hit Bonibelle.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Gumball asked. She ignored him and glared at Ashley. "Oh no she didn't." Cake said. "You're gonna regret that you just did that." she said trying to hold in her anger. "Aw did I hurt your little feelings?" she teased.

"That is it! I've had it with you! First you ruin everyone's moods then soak me with soda!" "Whoa Bonnie's on fire!" Watcha gonna do huh?" She walked up to Ashley with a cup of yogurt in her hands and stuffed it down her shirt.

She gasped. "I-is that all you got!" "Nope, I haven't even started yet." "Oh snap! It's gettin' hot in here." Marshall said. "Marshall shut up ." said Marceline.

Bonibelle grabbed a cupcake and put it in Ashley's face and got an ice cream cone from someone's hands and smashed on her head. "Ew. Look at all this crap you put on me!" Ashley grabbed a sandwich and threw it at Bonibelle , but it ended up hitting someone else.

"Food fight!"

A Few Minutes Later

"Stop this food fight right now!"

"Shit. It's the principal." Marshall cussed. Everyone ran out the cafeteria. "Oh no, all of you to my office now." "Man we have to go to the principal's office." Finn whined. "Oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob!" "Calm down Bubba it's just the principal's office." "But I've never been in trouble before."

"You two come with me." Bye Bonnie we'll be waiting here." The principal closed the door behind her. "Explain what happened."

"Oh Glob I hope she's okay in there." Gumball said worriedly. "Glob Gumball relax." said Finn. "I can't." "What ever, we all know that you have a crush on Bonnie." Marshall teased. "N-no I don't psh, why would you think that?" he laughed nervously. "Well one time when you fell asleep you dreamt about her and we know that because you were sleep talking." His face turned bright red. "I did?" "Yup." "Glob."

Principal's Office

"Okay. Since this is your first time doing something like this, it'll just be a warning Miss Bonibelle. As for you Ashley you get a week in detention and have to do community service." "You may leave."

"Bonnie what happened?" Marceline asked. "Oh um she said she'd let me off with a warning." "Thank goodness." Gumball sighed.

7th Period

"Yes!" shouted Finn. "Yes! What?" Hailey asked. "We have P.E. now." "And?" "Nevermind."

Girls' Lockers

"Man I don't wanna dress out for P.E." Hailey whined. "Then you can fail." Bonibelle said. "What?! I don't wanna fail." They all changed to their gym clothes and went into the gym.

Boys' Lockers

"Ahhhh!" "Oh my glob dude!" "Hahaha!" "What the hell! How come you guys keep picking on me?" "'Cause it's funny." Finn laughed. "Wow Gumball actually cussed." "Dude you should've seen your face." said Jake. Gumball threw his stuff at them. "Ouch." "Hey it was Marshall's idea!" "Haha you guys got hit." Marshall mocked.

*Bonk!* "What fuck Gumball!" Marshall shouted. The others started giggling. "Let's change already."

"What's taking them so long?" Bonibelle asked. "Oh Marshall wanted to scare Gummy again." "Lol they always prank him and stuff." Fionna said. "It's funny." Hailey laughed. "Hey Cake. Are you okay?"

"Cake? Cake!" "Hm what?" "Are you okay." "Wel-" "We passed by her crush in the hallway." Marceline said. "I don't like anyone!" "It's okay you can tell us. It's just us girls, it isn't like the guys are here." "Oh my gosh Cake. Who is it?" Fionna asked eagerly. "Uh his name is Jason." "Oh he's cute." "Are you guys talking about me?" Marshall said. "Uh no." "Rawr somebody's grumpy."

"Cake has a crush on someone?" Finn asked. "Yeah I like someone." "Who is it?" Jake asked. "Hi name's Jason. He's hot." Hailey sighed dreamily. "That guy?!" Marshall said surprised. "Duh she just said it." said Marceline.

"Everybody get in role call to take attendance!" "what the heck we all have the same coach to?" Fionna said. "Yeah that's so weird." Bonibelle replied.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Coach Chocolate." "Mmm chocolate." Fionna got up from role call. "Fi don't eat him now." Cake said. "I was just gonna taste." she pouted.

"Out to the track!"

"Aw we have to run." Jake complained. "Come on Jake running's fun." "No it's not Finn."

"How many laps do we have to run?" Bonibelle asked. "We have to run 5." Hailey replied. "5!?" Gumball asked.

The coach blew the whistle.

"I don't think I can go any longer you guys." Gumball said breathing heavily. "You're already breathing hard? This is just our second lap." Hailey asked. "I can't run like you guys. You guys just run, I'll walk." "Ok."

"Yay! We finished." Fionna cheered. "Gummy are you okay?" Marshall asked. "Yeah are you? You're legs look like jello. It's all jiggly." Bonibelle said. "Hahaha! Jiggly. That's funny." Hailey laughed.

*Ring*

"Hey do you guys wanna come over to my house?" Hailey asked. "Yeah." "Sure."

"My parents went on a business trip." said Hailey. "How long are they gonna be gone?" Fionna asked. "They aren't sure. They said they'll be gone for like 3 months or maybe a whole year." "A whole year!?" "Yup." "Wow. That's a loooong business trip."

They got on the bus.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 3! I wanted to ask you guys something. In the next chapter or another chapter I want to do the parent project thing where they raise a fake baby in their health class and I want you guys to pick who will be partners. Okay thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah! The fourth chapter!

* * *

They went into Hailey's house.

"Thank goodness it's Friday." said Gumball. "I hungies." Jake said rubbing his tummy. "Oh there are snacks in the cabinet."

"Hm what's in here?" Jake asked himself rummaging through the shelf. "Oooh peanuts!"

"Mmm I want some." Finn said. "Ooh me too." "Hailey want some?" Jake asked. "No. I don't like nuts."

"Yeah Jake she doesn't like _nuts." _Marshall smirked. They started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hailey asked. "_Nuts._" Fionna giggled. "What's so funny about nu- Ohhhh. Ew! That's nasty! You guys and your dirty minds." she said rolling her eyes.

Marceline was searching in a shelf in the living room. "Who wants to watch Heat Signature!" "We do! We do!" They all plopped their butts on the couch.

"Oh no they can't find the heat signature!" Cake said biting her nails. Fionna got scared and grabbed onto Marshall's arm and hid her head behind him. He smirked.

When the movie was over Fionna saw what she was doing and blushed.

"I'm tired." Cake yawned. "Do you guys wanna sleep over?" "Heck yeah!" Finn pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

Guys' Room

"Ay. you guys want to prank the girls." whispered Marshall. "What do you have in mind?" Finn asked. "What!? You guys can't prank the girls, they're sleeping." Gumball said. "That's why we're gonna prank them."

Hailey's Room

_*Snore* "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz z." *Snore*  
_

The guys snuck into the room. "Marshall, what are these things for?" Jake asked. "For the pranks." "But why do we need a hammer, nails, rope, wood, paint, honey, feathers, and a piece of paper?" "You'll see."

"Gumball you build the weird contraption thingy, Jake put the honey and feathers somewhere, and Finn do something with the paint and stuff."

*Hammer* *Hammer* BAM! "Ow!" "Gummy be quiet you'll wake them up!" Marshall whispered. "Sorry. I smashed my thumb."

*vroom rah rah* "Dude where did you get a chainsaw?" Finn asked. "I got my sources." Marshall replied.

"Now for the finishing touch." "There all done. Hurry let's go before they wake up."

The Next Morning

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hailey screamed. "Did I grow a mustache!?" she said terrified and shock.

There was a ball in Bonibelle's hand and when she moved it fell and set off the contraption Gumball built. She reached for her glasses and put them on. "Huh? You smell like dog buns. What!?"

"Ew! Why am I covered in honey and feathers!? Ew, it's so sticky. Get it off!" Marceline tried to get up but she was tied up in rope. "Ugh. Who did this is!" she shouted. "I think I know who did." Cake got up from where she was sleeping and left the room.

They guys were in the room laughing their asses off, holding their sides and rolling on the floor. "You guys think this is funny? she shouted when she slammed the door open. They stopped laughing until Hailey came in with a mustache on her face. "Who drew on my face!" it sounded more like a demand instead of a question. "Don't worry it's washable marker." Finn laughed. She went up to him and smacked in the back of his head. "Ouch! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Um can someone untie me already!" Marceline shouted from the other room. Cake and Hailey went back to help her."Thanks."

*Yawn* Fionna just woke up from all the commotion. She looked up and saw a piece of paper on her forehead. "Hm? It doesn't say anything."

After what happened Cake went in the bathroom to wash off the honey and feathers. "Yes! I erased the mustache!" Hailey exclaimed.

Fionna walked down the stairs with Marceline behind her. *Bonk* "It says 'Kick Me' on your back."

"Marshall how did you do those stuff to Hailey and Fi? We didn't have enough stuff." Finn asked. "Well they had to get pranked too, so I got the closest thing by me."

* * *

Flashback

"What? There's no more stuff to use on Fi and Hailey." he started looking around Hailey's room. "I guess this will do." He took the cap off of the marker and started drawing on Hailey's face. "Man she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up." He walked to Fionna. _Aw fi looks adorable when she's sleeping. What!? Marshall sna out of it you're supposed to be pranking them!_ He tried to draw on her face but couldn't. "Ugh. Why is this so hard." Marshall found some paper and taped them on her. "There. I don't have to draw on her cute little face." "Marshall who are you talking to?" Gumball whispered. "Uh no one." Marshall laughed nervously.

Flashback End

* * *

Cake dried herself up and changed. "Thank goodness I'm not all sticky anymore." She went downstairs and glared at Marshall. "What?" "Don't you 'What?' me! You and your cheeped pranks. man those pranks are so old." "Yeah but it's still fun.

She walked to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. "Oh my glob I'm so hungry." Jake rubbed his tummy. "Me too." said Finn. "Cake are you almost done cooking yet!?" Fionna yelled from the living room. "Well it'd be done sooner if people were helping me!" "We'll help you Cake." Gumball and Bonibelle offered.

*Pyoo pyoo* *Bam* *Pyoo* Fionna, Finn, Hailey, and Marshall were playing a video game. "Eat my dust suckers!" "You won!" said the video game. "Haha! I won and you guys lost!" Marshall boasted. "Aw no fair!" Fionna whined. "What the! How did you win? I always win! You cheated! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" Hailey shouted jumping up and down pointing her finger at Marshall. "Whatever we let you win." Finn crossed his arms. "Don't be such poor sports."

"I challenge you to a rematch with Castle Crashers!" Fionna shouted. "You sure you won't be crying when you lose again?" Marshall smirked. "Heck no!" "Alright, but I'm warning you, I'm gonna beat your sorry butts." "Bring it on!" Finn yelled. "Let me play too." Jake said joining in

"Uh I don't wanna play anymore." "Marcy I'm all pooped out because Marshall's cheating." "I wasn't cheating!" "Yeah you were!" Marceline plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cake, Gumball, and Bonibelle served the food. "I bet I'll beat you to the table." Fionna challenge. "You're on!" She and Finn raced. "Aw it's a tie!"

"Mm that smells good." Hailey said sniffing the air.

"Buuuuuurrrppp!" "Ew Marshall that's gross." "What!?" he said like it was nothing. "Excuse you."

"Let's go to the mall today." Marceline suggested. "Oh yeah. It's gonna be so much fun!" Fionna squealed. "Yay! Let's go shopping!" Cake said happily. "What are we gonna do?" Jake asked. "You guys can hold our bags." Hailey said. "Hell to the no! We are going to the arcade, so hold your own bags." Marshall said.

* * *

Just to remind you can you guys pick which characters will be partners for the project in their health where they take care of fake babies? Thanks :) Review~


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of the people who read and like this story! . Enjoy~

* * *

The Mall

"Oh my glob! It's my fave store!" "Fi wait up!" Cake shouted running after her. "Sorry I can't, there's a sale!" Fionna shouted looking over shoulder then started running faster. "Oh yeah! To the arcade!" Finn shouted. "Wait for me man." said Jake. "Sometimes I wonder why Finn and Fionna and cousins instead of brother and sister." Hailey laughed.

"Hurry up and let's go shopping!" said Bonibelle grabbing Hailey's and Marceline's hands and dragging them into the store Fionna ran to. "Wow the clothes here are so pretty." Hailey said with her eyes wide open. "Oh look! The blouses and skinny jeans are on sale!" she said running toward the jeans. "Hailey you're not supposed to run in the store." smiled Marceline. "Marceline, look at these cool leather jackets." Bonibelle said tugging on her sleeve. "Ooooh those look awesome."

"I can't wait to put these on!" Fionna squealed. "You looked so cute when you tried them on." said Hailey. "Do you guys think Marshall will think I'm pretty?" Fionna said blushing. "Of course Fi, you're so mathematical!" Bonibelle said. "And even if he didn't then forget him!" said Marceline. "Thanks guys." "I think you two should be a couple." Bonibelle said. "I know right! I could just imagine now. You guys would look so cute together!" Hailey squealed happy in her imagination land. Marceline started waving her hand in front of her face. "Hello earth to Hailey! Are you still there?" she said lightly knocking on her head. "Huh? Oh. Hehehe."

They walked around the mall until Hailey spotted a store she liked. "Come on let's go in here." "Oooh, I like this song!" Fionna said and she started dancing. They giggled watching her dance. Cake gasped, "Whoa look at these shoes." "Imma get me some shoes tonight!" "Oh Cake. You and your shoes."

Hailey started giggling. "Look the bras are on sale." "Oh my gosh these are cute." Cake said. "Wow these are soft." Bonibelle said. Marceline looked at Fionna. "Fi why are you blushing?" "I don't know. It's just that these things make me embarrassed." "You don't need to be. This is girl stuff." "Yeah and it's not like the guys are here." Hailey said. "Don't jinx it! The last time you said that they were there when Cake was talking about her crush in the gym!" "Oh yeah sorry."

The Guys

"I'll go buy the tokens." Jake said. "Aw man I forgot how to get tokens." "Oh yeah." He puts in the money. "Oh my glob look at all the tokens." he said excitedly. "I got the tokens!" "Finally."

"Ay Finn, I bet I can beat you at this zombie game." Marshall challenged. "Oh yeah, well think again! I'm getting you back for me, Fi, Hailey, and Jake!" Marshall smirked.

They started playing the zombie game. "Die zombie die!" *pew pew pew* "Hahaha!" "Marshall that isn't funny I almost lost!" Game, "Minus one life." "Haha Marshall you lost a life already." "Shut up!"

"Hey Gumball, why aren't you playing anything?" Jake asked. "Oh um, I don't do these kinds of stuff." "Well you should. C'mon." Jake took them to a racing game. "So you sit on this?" "Well duh. How else are you gonna play?"

Game, "3, 2, 1, GO!" *vroom* *vroom* "Gumball turn right!" He shifted the motorcycle to the right a little too much. *thud* "Ow." "Dude you tilted too much." Jake said trying to hold in a laugh. "Give me another token, I'm going to beat this stupid game!" Gumball said upset about falling off. "Okay man."

Bam! *pew pew pew* *pew* "Take that you ugly ass zombies!" Marshall shouted way into the game. Finn had a determined face trying to get a higher score than Marshall. "Stupid zombies. Haha! Hey Marsh, I threw a grenade at it's face!" "Sick!" *Bam* "Damn!" Game, "Player 2 wins." "Yeah! Beat that Marshall!" "Whatever. I let you win." "Don't be such a poor sport." Finn teased and stuck out his tongue and did a victory dance.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"I'm bored now." said Jake. "Yeah me too." Finn agreed. "I'll text Marcy and ask them if they want to go home." "What time is?" asked Gumball. "It's time for you to get a watch." Finn laughed. "Hahaha, very funny." "It's like 5 o'clock." "Already!?" "Yup."

The Girls

"I want to go in here." Bonibelle said pointing to a science store. "Oooh look at this bubbly thing." Hailey said as she was going to touch it. "Don't touch the displays!" shouted the sales person. "Sorry." she pouted. When they left the store, they started laughing and giggling, having a great time. "Wow look at all the stuff we bought." Hailey said."Yeah. I'm so excited to wear them!" Cake exclaimed."Hey, Marshall sent me a text." "What does it say?" Fionna asked. "They want to know if we want to go." "Yeah, I think we should. I feel like my arms are gonna fall off." Bonibelle huffed.

They met each at the front of the mall. "Whoa! Did you guys buy the whole mall or something!?" Jake said wide eyed. "Yeah we did." Marceline said with sarcasm. "Let's help them carry their bags." said Gumball.

* * *

"Good thing we all live in the same neighborhood." Bonibelle said. They all said bye to each other and went inside their houses.

"How was your day?" Bonibelle's dad asked. "Oh well it was fun. All of us hung out together. Well actually the guys stayed at the arcade." "Well, I'm gonna go to my study." "Night dad." After she was done eating she went in her room and shut the door. _Ugh why does dad always pay barely any attention to me!? does he even care about me? if mom were here everything would be the same. _She took a picture of her mom from her nightstand and laid on her bed. "Mom why'd you have to go?" silent tears slid down from her eyes and she held the picture close to her chest and fell asleep.

Gumball was in his room being upset at himself. _I should've walked Bonnie home. Ugh!_ He started wiggling and rolling around._ I feel like a coward. Why can't I just tell her how I feel about her? One day I'll tell her. One day. Yeah. Just not right now._

"Yay we're home!" Fionna plopped on her bed. Cake came in and sat on the edge. "Cake. You about my crush on Marshall right?" "Sweetie, we all know... except Marshall. Man he's so clueless. Y'know, I don't really approve of you and Marshall being together, but if you like him that much, then I'll support you." "Thanks." "Now about that Jason guy you like." "Oh no Fi. No." "Why not?" "Because i don't feel comfortable talking about it." "Aw you're no fun." "Goodnight Fi." "Night."

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Marceline and Marshall shouted in unison. "How come they didn't answer?" Marshall asked. "I don't know." They tiptoed to their parents' room and put their ears against the door. A blush spread on their faces then faded. They scrunched up their faces in disgust. Then tiptoed their way to Marceline's room. "Oh my glob!" Marshall whispered/shouted. "I know right. Good thing we didn't open the door." she sighed. "I can't believe what we just heard." He pretended to gag.

"Hey Finn." "Yeah." "I think I'm in love." "What!? With who?" "But she already likes someone else." "Dude just tell me." "It's...Cake." "Cake!?" "Dude be quiet!" Jake said covering Finn's mouth then let go. "Finn." "What." "Do you you like anyone?" This made his face turn bright red. "U-uh n-no. No." Jake's smile got wider. "Why are you stuttering?" "I am not!" "Whatever. I already know who you like anyway. It's Marcy." "Shut up!"

"Wow it's so quiet and empty." Hailey said as she walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. "Nah, I'm not hungry." She put on her pj's on went under her sheets. "Today was so fun." she smiled and hummed herself to sleep.

* * *

Monday Morning

"Oh my glob! Oh my glob! Oh my glob!" Hailey was panicking. She looked like she was stepping on hot rocks. "What am i gonna wear for school!?" She stopped and face-palmed herself. "Oh yeah, we have uniforms." She grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs and had some waffles with milk. She walked on her own to the bus and started singing different songs to herself.

"I don't care-e-e-e-e-e. I don't care-e-e-e-e-e. 'Cause I don't care-e-e-e-e-e. I don't care-e-e-e-e-e. Boy I don't care."

"Can't nobody, can't nobody hold us down. 'Cause we keep rockin'. We rock-rockin' yeah."

"I go by the name of CL of 2ne1. It's been a long time comin', but we're here now. And we 'bout to set the roof on fire baby. Uh oh. You better get yours, 'cause I'm getting mine. Ay! Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh! 2ne1. Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh! You gotta ring the alarm. Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh! We're 2ne1. Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Coming coming blah dee blah dee dee da. I don't know how to speak Korean, but I like listening to it. Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Then she started cracking up.

Fionna and Cake

"Fi, it's time for school." Cake said lightly shaking Fionna. "Aw give me five more minutes." she said sleepily. "Fi if you don't get up now then I'll throw you off the bed." "No." "Fine you asked for it." *push* *bonk* "Ow. What the heck Cake!" She got into her uniform and comb her long tangled hair be fore she stuffed it into her bunny hat. "Fi come down and eat breakfast!" Cake shouted. "Okay I'm almost done." She put on her thigh high socks and ran down stairs. "Mm yummy." "Hurry up so we don't miss the bus." "You're not gonna eat?" "I already did." "what? You ate without me?" "You took to long."

Finn and Jake

"Ugh. Again!? Finn wake up!" "I don't want to go to school." his voice was muffled by his pillow. Finn got out of bed and changed with his signature bear hat hiding his tangled hair.

Gumball and Bonibelle

"Do you hate me or something! Flipping hair let me fix you!" *Ding Dong* "Dad can you get the door! Dad! Ugh." She opened the bathroom door and walked to the front door. "Hey Gumball." He waved 'hi' to her. "Come in, I'll be done in a little bit." Bonibelle ran back into her bathroom. "C'mon hair hurry up or I'll be late for school."

Marceline and Marshall

Marceline walked into Marshall's room. "Are you fucking serious!" She walked up to his bed grabbed the bottom edge of the mattress and flipped it over. "What the. Marceline what the fuck!" he said annoyed. She snickered and left.

* * *

In Health Class

"Okay class today we'll be starting a project." Everyone in the class complains. "Oh come on, it's not as bad as it seems. In this project you guys will have partners and see what would it would be like to be parents and take of these baby dolls." Ms. Cinnamon Bun said smiling.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Fionna asked. "No, I already picked your partners." "Dammit." said Marshall. "Okay, I will now say who will be with who."

* * *

OMG I love writing cliffhangers! But when I'm the one reading it it's annoying. Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers. . Review please. KK Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

_In Health Class_

_"Okay class today we'll be starting a project." Everyone in the class complains. "Oh come on, it's not as bad as it seems. In this project you guys will have partners and see what would it would be like to be parents and take of these baby dolls." Ms. Cinnamon Bun said smiling._

_"Do we get to pick our partners?" Fionna asked. "No, I already picked your partners." "Dammit." said Marshall. "Okay, I will now say who will be with who."_

* * *

"Finn and Marceline, Fionna and Marshall, Cake and Jake, Gumball and Bonibelle, Hailey and Jason," she continued with the rest of the students.

Finn was grinning like an idiot while walking to Marceline. "Uh, your face doesn't hurt?" "Nope." "Okay. Let's line up to get that doll thingy."

"Hey Marsh, I guess we're partners." Fionna said smiling. on his face he was smirking, but in his mind he was so happy._ Yes! Fi's my partner! Woo thank you Ms. Cinnamon Bun! My chubby bunny is my partner for this parenting project thingy!_

Fionna was waving her hand in front of his face. "Marsh. Marshy? Earth to Marshall. Get out of your daydream." "Huh?" "Are you alright?" "Why wouldn't I be?" He took her hand and went in line. She started blushing. He smirked.

"Yay! Gumball we're partners!" said Bonibelle. "Yeah, let's get in line." He turned so she wouldn't see him blushing.

At first she was smiling, but it soon disappeared._ Oh no. Crap! Ms. Cinnamon Bun paired me with Cake's crush! I bet she's upset._ Hailey raised her hand. "Yes." "Uh can we change or like switch partners?" "I'm sorry no you cannot." "Damn!" she said under her breath. She looked over to Cake and saw she was looking at her. She mouthed 'sorry'. "Hey wanna get our assignment?" It was Jason. "Uh sure." _OMG! He's so hot! Sorry Cake!_

"Um hey Cake." "Whatever." Jake started rubbing his neck because he was nervous. "Uh want to get the doll for our project?" "I guess." _Stupid Ms. Cinnamon Bun! Why couldn't you have paired me with Jason! Ugh!_

Everyone sat with their partners. "Marcy what do you want to name it?" "I don't know. Jacob?" "Okay." _I'm just happy to be raising a fake baby with you,_ thought Finn.

"What do you want to name it Marshy?" "What about Blue." "What kind of a name is Blue?" "My nickname for you." "But you never called me that before." "Well now I can't 'cause its the baby's name." "Wait is it a boy or girl?" Fionna asked. "It's a girl." "Aw, I wanted it to be a boy." "Too bad."

"Do you like the name Tiffany?" Jason asked. "Uh yeah sure." Hailey laughed nervously and looked at Cake. "Cool it's a girl then." he smiled. _Wow he looks so adorable like that._

"Cake what do you want to call it?" "I don't know." she responded not really caring. "Let's name it Ploopy." "What the heck! Ploopy? Really?" Jake just nodded his head. "Uh I don't think so." "Then Ploppy." but then he burst out laughing. "Boy you are lucky that you were just kidding." "Yay, you're back to your old self." "Whatever." She turned the other way so he wouldn't see her laugh. "Let's name him Chris."

"Gummy what should we name our baby?" "Well first we should decide if it's a boy or a girl." "I pick a girl!" "Hm, then what about BunBun." She looked at him with the are-seriously-gonna-call-our-baby-that face. "Hahaha! Gumball you're so funny." "I was being serious." "Oh." Her face turned bright red.

* * *

*Ring!*

As they walked out of class, Hailey tapped Cakes shoulder to apologize. "Cake I'm sorry that I got the person you wanted to be partnered with." "It's okay, I'll be fine. It's just a crush." "Yeah. Okay. Again I'm so sorry."

Math Class

Finn and Fionna ran to their seats in the middle of the classroom. As the teacher walked in they shouted, "Good morning Mr. Candycane!" This startled him and he dropped the papers that were in his hands. He picked them up and set them on his desk on started on the lesson. As soon as he started Finn and Fionna jot down notes rapidly. "Mathematical!" Fionna shouted looking up from her notes. Finn looked like he was being hypnotized. "Algebraic!"

*Ring!*

"Fi, how can you be so excited about math?" Marshall asked her. "I love math. It's just so so so...Algebraic!" she shouted. They walked to their science class with Fionna talking about how much she loves math and Marshall just kept on nodding his head.

"Wow, Fi sure can talk a lot." Hailey laughed. "You don't have to live her." said Cake.

School's Over

"Wow, saved by the bell." said Gumball. "I know, that was so close!." Finn exclaimed. "What are you guys talking about?" Hailey asked. "Something almost happened to Finn." "What?" "We can't tell you." "Why not? C'mon tell me." "Sorry we can't" "Tell me!" They ran to the bus to try and get away from her. "Hurry Gumball she's coming!" "Oh my glob!" "Tell me what happened! Why would you tell me something happened if you're not going to say what!" She got onto the bus. "Ahhh! She's here!" Gumball hid behind Finn, using him as a shield.

* * *

Yeah I know this chapter is short. The next one will be longer! Hehehe Gumball's and Bonibelle's baby's name is BunBun. I actually got the idea from my baby brother because I have a stuffed rabbit called Dara, but he calls it BunBun and one of Bonibelle's nicknames I made is BonBon. BonBon, BunBun, BunBun, BonBon. Get it? Lol. Please review. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Chapter 7 and only 5 more days until Valentine's Day! :D

* * *

"Oh my glob!" Gumball hid behind Finn using him as a shield. Hailey sat on the seat across from theirs. "Hey guys. Care to tell me what happened?" "No." "Aw c'mon, please." she made a puppy-dog face. "Nah, we don't really feel like it." Finn said trying to avoid eye contact. The bus left the school and Hailey kept bugging them the whole ride home.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." she said poking their arms. "No!" Finn shouted. "Why?" Hailey whined. "'Cause it's kinda uncomfortable to talk about." "Oooooh do you have a crush!?" she said getting excited.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I hope he has a crush on someone! Wait now I'm sounding like a girly girl. Oh well I don't care. What if he likes Marcy! OMG. They'd make a cute couple!_ "No." "Liar." "Ok, I like somebody, but that's not the thing that I don't want to tell you." "Oh, then what is it?" He sighed. "Gumball you tell her." "Why do I have to? It's your problem." "I don't want to tell her." "Okay fine!"

"You know Mrs. Petrikov right?" "Yeah." "Well, I was walking in the hallway and saw Finn being dragged into a classroom by Mrs. Petrikov. I was wondering what was going on so I went to open the door, but it was locked." "Go on." "So since it was locked, I pressed my ear to the door to listen and I didn't really like what I heard."

"What was it!?" Hailey shouted getting impatient. "Well she was trying to do something inappropriate." "Huh?" "Ok here's what happened." said Finn.

Flashback

Finn was walking back to class after going to the restroom. "Hello Finn." _Crap it's her._ "I'd like to talk to you in my room." "Uh no thanks. i should really be going back to class." "Don't worry. I could call your teacher." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her class and locked the door. "Uh why did you lock the door?" He started getting worried ran to the door to try and get out, but it wouldn't open. "Come here sweetie." She got closer and closer with an evil look on her face. "Get away from you crazy ass lady!" "Aw. Calm down and just go with the flow." "I don't want to go with the flow with you!" She was starting to take off his shirt, but then the bell rang and Gumball saved him. "Oh my glob!" he said shielding his eyes as he opened the door. "Hey creepy lady! Get your filthy hands off my friend!" "Yeah whatever. You just ruined our fun. You were having fun huh Finn?" "No." "I'll see you again." She walked out of the room as if nothing happened. "Are you okay Finn?" "No! How can I be? She just said that she's going to do this again!" he shivered thinking about what just happened.

Flashback End

"What!? That's it?" Hailey said. "What do you mean that's it!? She was going to rape me! But thanks to Gumball she didn't! But then she's gonna come get me again!" "Whoa clam down." "Maybe you should like report her." "Why? That's not going to stop her from getting me again." "True true, then what do we do?" Hailey asked. "I don't know." said Gumball. "Ah! Just forget about it!" Finn shouted hurrying home.

"Man he looks terrified." Gumball said. "Well duh. He almost got raped by Mrs. Petrikov."

* * *

Finn ran up to Marceline. "Hey." "What's up? Hey Finn wanna walk me home?" Marceline asked. "Yes!" he shouted and took her hand. "Whoa there calm down." He just laughed and dragged her home. She gave him a kiss and closed the door behind her. "Wow that was awesome!" Finn ran home.

"Jake!" "Huh? What!? Call 911! Is everything okay!?" Jake said panicking. "Of course everything's okay!" "Oh. Why are you so happy?" "Marceline kissed me! On the cheek!" "Whoa dude, are you serious!?" "Yeah!" "Oh my glob!"

* * *

"Hey Fi." "Hey Marsh." "Can I walk you home?" She blushed and nodded her head. "Where's Cake?" "Oh she's already home." "What?" "Yup." she made a 'pop' sound. Neither of them knew what to say next and there was an awkward silence. Marshall was feeling uncomfortable with the silence and decided to take Fionna's hat. She gasped and her face got red with anger. "Marshall give me my hat back!" "Nuh uh. You gotta catch me first!" He waved the hat in her face and ran off. "I'm gonna beat you when I get my hat!"

She chased him all the way to her house. "Give me my hat back you hat stealer!" "Come get it then." He teased her by holding it out of her reach. "Marsh I can't reach that high." He lowered his hand. She jumped to get, but he shot his hand back up so she couldn't grab it. "Marshall!" Fionna pouted. She fell to the ground on her butt and sniffled. "Fi?" Tears started running down her cheeks. "I just want my hat back." she said between little sobs. "Okay. Here." She shot and grabbed it right out of his. "What!?" "Hahaha! You fell for it!" she teased. "What the! Fi I thought I really hurt your feelings!" she kept laughing at him and left a kiss on his cheek before running into her house.

Marshall was walking home with blush spread across his face and had a dreamy look. He grinned. "Fi kissed my cheek!" "Woo!" He walked into his house still grinning.

"Marshall. Are you okay?" "Of course I am!" "What happened?" He started blushing again and rubbed his neck. "Uh... Fi kissed me." Marceline's eyes widened. "On the lips!" "NO! It was on the cheek." "Oh. That's it?" "What do you mean!? It was like wow." "Whatever. I thought you guys would've made out." she smirked. "What!?"

* * *

Gumball was walking Bonibelle home. They got to the front steps. "Thanks for walking me home Gumball." she smiled. "Uh your welcome." he said staring at the ground. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. "Bye." "Yeah bye." After that he just stood there for what felt like hours, then walked home. _Hm, it's almost Valentine's day. What should I do or get her?_

* * *

Do you guys think i should do a Valentine"s Day Special? If you do then review! Bye bye~


	8. Valentine's Day Special

Yay! It's Valentine's Day! Plus Almost 1,000 views! Hint: There's gonna be some couples developing. (If you know what I mean. *wink* *wink*) How come I didn't just do this? - ;)

* * *

Today was a lovely day. Guess what day it is. Yes! it's Valentine's Day! Valentine's is the day for lovers and everyone else to give each other special gifts, flowers, and yes chocolate. Who would forget about chocolate on Valentine's?

A little someone in school was shocked by the amount of gifts that flowed out of her locker. "Whoa. I guess I have a lot of secret admirers. Literally." All of her gifts had _From: Your Secret Admirer_.

"Hey Marcy look at my locker." "Whoa, my locker was like this to!" "Really!?" "Yeah, but mine has some names on them. All of yours just say From: Your Secret Admirer." "I know right. That's kinda weird. How come people don't want me to know who the gifts are from?" "I don't know Hailey, I don't know. Let's go to Fi's locker and see what she has."

Fionna was staring at her locker in awe. "Wow, I didn't know so many people liked me." "Hey Fi! Oh my glob! You too!?" Hailey shouted. "Huh? Your guys' lockers were like this too?" "Yeah." "I wonder if Cake's locker is like this." "Yeah me too. Let's go check on her."

They were near her locker and saw Cake, but there weren't any gifts falling out. "Cake! Did you get any gifts in your locke-" "Whoa! Dang look at that." Fionna pointed at the object. Marceline peered into Cake's locker and saw a giant chocolate heart, a bouquet of roses (her favorite flowers), and a card.

"Oooh Cake you got a secret admirer." Hailey said in a teasing voice and poked her. Cake blushed and looked away. "W-whatever you guys." "Did you read the card yet?" asked Fionna. "No, not yet." "Well then read it already!" she shouted. "Okay. Calm down girl! This is mine not yours."

_Dear Cake,_

_I hope this doesn't creep you out, but I've been watching you from a far._ _Whenever I'm near you I feel so nervous and tingly inside. When I see you looking at another guy, I fill with rage and jealousy. I know you have someone else in your heart. You'll always be in mine. This may be short, but to me it is full of meaning.  
_

_Love Your Secret Admirer_

After Cake read it Fionna grabbed the card out of her hands and the girls huddled together to read it. "Aw that's so cute. Oh my glob Cake someone likes you!" Fionna said excitedly.

"He's a stalker!?" "Hailey shut up!" Marceline shouted. "I'm just wondering if he's a stalker 'cause he said he was **watching** her from **a far**!""How does that make him a stalker?" "I don't know! It just sounds like it." "Your weird. You just don't understand love." The two kept arguing and little did they know that Cake's admirer was watching them.

The four girls walked to Bonibelle's locker to see if it was the same. Guess what it wasn't. Just kidding! Well she had alot but not that much to make them fall out. "Bonnie you got a lot of flowers." Marceline said. "Yeah. I don't really like chocolate and I guess these people knew." she said smiling looking over the flowers. "Cool. Bonnie your locker is so colorful." Fionna said wide-eyed. "So pretty." She closed her locker and they went to look for the guys.

* * *

"Yay! It's Valentine's Day!" Finn shouted as he walked into the school. "I can't wait to give Marcy her gift and tell her about my crush." "Wait why am I saying this out loud?" He looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to him. "Phew." He had a smile on his face the whole walk to class.

* * *

Marshall was on his way to his locker when a girl walked up to him and handed a little box of chocolate wrapped in shiny gold paper and a red bow. "Here." she said in a barely audible voice. She turned her head the other way blushing. "Oh uh thanks." After he accepted it she ran off. He unwrapped it and ate the chocolates.

He passed by Fionna's locker. "Damn how many guys like her?" He gasped. "Crap! I didn't get her anything!" He ran to Gumball's locker knowing that he'd have something for Fionna. "Huh? I thought I saw Marshall." Fionna just shrugged her shoulders and let it slide.

By the time he got to Gumball's locker he was gasping for air. "Gumball please tell me that you have something that I can give to Fionna." He said between huffs. "I do. You know I'm always ready for emergencies." "Glob! Thanks Gummy." Marshall took the little package and put it in his backpack.

* * *

After Marshall left, Gumball took something out of his backpack. "I hope she likes this." He smiled and put it back in his backpack. He started thinking of negative things.

_What if she doesn't like what I got her. That would be embarrassing! Oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob! Why am I so nervous now? I've went over this million of times to myself. Glob! What if she turns me down! _He sighed and walked to class.

* * *

After school ended they all went home to get ready for a mathematical evening at the school dance. It was the girls' idea.

Flashback

_"What should we do for Valentine's Day?" Bonibelle asked. "Oh I know. We should got to the Valentine's dance!" Fionna shouted. "Yeah that would be fun." Hailey and Marceline agreed. "What? Why do you guys want to go to the dance?" Marshall asked not really wanting to go. "Because it will be fun." Fionna replied. "C'mon Marshall it's not gonna be bad." said Cake. "Yeah let's go!" said Jake. "Yeah being at the dance on Valentine's is gonna be mathematical!" Finn shouted. They kept trying to convince him to go. "I'm not going!" "C'mon. Please Marshy." Fionna pouted. He knew he couldn't resist that face. He sighed and gave up. "Okay okay, I'll go." "Yay!" Fionna jumped and gave him a hug. "Marsh are you blushing?" "N-no!" he stuttered. "Oooh someone's got the hots for another somebody." teased __Marceline__. "Nuh uh!" Marshall and Fionna pulled apart and blushed. Everyone laughed._

Flashback End

* * *

Bonibelle's cousin's friend, Stephanie, was going to drive Bonibelle, Fionna, Cake, Marceline, and Hailey to the dance and Jake's and Finn's older brother was driving the guys. (I don't know his name only that it started with a J. I think)

Bonibelle was searching around in her walk in closet. "What should I wear?" She couldn't find anything. "Ugh! Why is this so hard!?" she whined. "Oh yeah the dress mom gave me before she passed away." She walked in her closet and opened a box. "Wow it's perfect!"

She slipped into a sparkling, pink spaghetti strapped dress with a ribbon just below her breasts. The dress stopped above her knees. She curled her hair. She put on some blush, light pink lipstick and mascara. Looking at the clock she hurried to a drawer beside her bed and took out pink nail polish. After it dried looked around for shoes and found pearly white heels with a pink bow on each. She got her small pink purse and walked to the front door. "Hi Stephanie. "

* * *

"Ugh! Cake help!" "Fi! What happened?" Fionna was struggling to put on the dress Cake made for her. Her arms were stuck and she couldn't see. Cake went over to help her. Cake was wearing a pink, floral spaghetti strap dress with ruffles, a hot pink jean skirt was underneath (just in case), and gold sandals. Her bleached blonde hair was straightened and she made a bow with her hair.

After getting unstuck, Cake helped Fionna put her dress on so she wouldn't get stuck again. The dress went down mid thigh and was sleeve less. It was baby blue with a black belt under her breast and sleeve less. She let Cake straighten her hair and put on a bunny hairband. She was forced to put on blush, mascara, and pink lipstick. Cake took out a pair of shiny, black flats. She gave her a blue pouch. "Is this supposed to be a little purse or something Cake?" "Yeah I guess you can call it that." *Ding Dong* "C'mon we have to hurry."

* * *

Hailey wore a dark purple, sleeve less, mid thigh dress with a black belt. She curled her hair and clipped a purple bow in the back. She put a little bit of blush, lip gloss that you could barely see, and mascara (of course). She walked to her closet and slipped her feet into a pair of black open-toed flats. She grabbed her black pouch when she heard the doorbell. "Coming!"

* * *

Marceline was straightening her hair in the bathroom. She put on a little bit of lip gloss, eye liner, mascara, and blush. "Are you done yet!? I need to get ready to!" Marshall banged on the door. She opened it and smirked. "Yeah so you could look good for Fi." He glared at her and walked into the bathroom.

She went to her closet and picked a dark grey, (guess what) sleeve less dress that fell to her knees. It was simple, but still pretty. She clipped a black bow in her hair and wore black sparkly nail polish. She put on black flats with grey bows and got her black purse. "Wow Bonibelle's cousin's friend is here already?" Fionna opened the van door from inside for her and she slipped in.

"I'm so excited!" Hailey exclaimed. "Yeah me too. This is our first dance." said Fionna. "That's because we didn't go to any high school dances last year when we were freshmen." Bonibelle replied. "Yeah. Bummer." said Marceline. "These dresses and make up make us look so pretty." said Fionna. "What are talking? We always look pretty." Bonibelle said and they giggled. "To the dance!"

* * *

All the guys were wearing tuxes, ties (Well Marshall wasn't wearing a tie), and their regular shoes (not dress shoes) and were waiting for the girls to arrive outside of the school. "Man what's taking them so long?" Finn whined. "Yeah it's cold out here." said Jake rubbing his arms. Just then the van pulled up and they got out.

"Wow." Finn said. "You guys look amazing." said Gumball. Jake gulped when he looked at Cake. Marshall was speechless as he stared at Fionna. When she noticed him staring at her, her face became red and she hid it with her hand. He smirked and linked arms with her.

Finn took Marceline by the hand. Gumball and Bonibelle linked arms, and Cake, Jake, and Hailey walked together. They gave their tickets and went inside the gym. "Wow. The person who's job was to prepare the prom did a great job." "LSP did it." said Hailey. "Which one?" "The guy one. Leo Spencer Passerelli." Everyone o'ed.

After dancing for awhile the girls were tired and sat at their table. "Woo. I'm pooped." Fionna said. "I'm thirsty." said Bonibelle. "Hey we'll go get you guys some drinks." "Okay." But instead of getting drinks they went behind stage and got ready for their performance.

"Hey, what's taking them so long?" Cake asked. The music stopped playing and there were murmurs all over the gym. "Hey look isn't that them?" Hailey pointed to the stage. "Huh?" they all said unison and tilted their heads to the side.

Marshall spoke. "Alright this song goes to the lovely ladies at table 5!" The music started and everybody hushed.

Finn-**Bold**, Gumball-_Italic and underlined, _Marshall-Normal, Jake-_Italic_

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away yeah yeah yeah yea-ah

Goin' away-yeah yeah yea-ah

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hangin', spendin' time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that make this into

Something that will last, last forever, forever!

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away yeah yeah yeah yea-ah**

**Goin' away-yeah yeah yea-ah**

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_ (Why do I keep running?)

_All I ever think about is you_ (All I ever think about!)

_You got me hypnotized_. (Hypnotized) _so mesmerized_ (Mesmerized)

And I just got to know

**Do you ever think** (Ever think) **when you're all alone** (All alone)

**All that we can be, where this thing can go?** (Go)

**Am I crazy or falling in love?** (Crazy!)

**Is it really just another crush?** (Another crush!)

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_ (whoa-oh)

**But I know this crush ain't goin' away yeah yeah yeah yea-ah**

**This crush ain't goin' away-yeah yeah yea-ah**

Going away!

Goin' away yeah yeah yeah yeah yea-ah

Goin' away yeah yeah yeah yea-ah

The crowd cheered and they walked off stage. "Wow guys that was amazing." Hailey said."What happened to our drinks?" Marceline asked.

"Hey Fi can you come with me?" "Okay." He led her out of the gym to outside of the school. "Here." He handed her the little package he got from Gumball. "Wow Marshall, it's beautiful." "Let me put it on you." It was a necklace with the letter M. _I guess I owe Gummy for this._ Fionna turned to look at him. They looked each other in the eyes and leaned closer to each other and kissed.

Finn pulled Marceline out of the gym. He put something around her neck. "Finn you didn't have to get me somethi-" She was cut off by him giving her a kiss. They separated. "Good thing there was no tongue." Marceline said. "Yeah. Wait, what!?"

"Huh?" Gumball pulled Bonibelle away from the others and gave her her gift. She gasped and took out a charm bracelet. "Thanks Gumball." she said as she went up to him and gave a peck on his cheek. "I-it was nothing." he blushed.

"Um hey Cake, there's something I want to tell you." "What is it?" He rubbed his neck and took a step closer to her. "I have a crush on you." blood rushed to his face. "Y-you do?" she asked. "Yeah." "Oh." she smiled. "So, then you were the one who gave e those stuff in my locker?" "Yup." "Thanks." Cake kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more if that was even possible.

"Hailey!" "Hey LSP! You did an awesome job with the prom." "Thanks. But I didn't do well in everything." he stared at the ground. "What do you mean?" He tried to hide his blush. "What did you say? I can't here you over the music. It's really loud!" "I didn't get a date to the dance!" he shouted.

"You didn't get a date?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah. I was to busy trying to make things perfect for this dance. This was my first time and I wanted to make it perfect! It's first impression you know." "Oh." His face got even redder. "Can you be my date? I mean if you don't already have one." he laughed nervously.

"Sure Lsp. Of course I'll be your date. By the way, where's your sister?" "Oh she's with her date. The guy that has muscles and smells like cupcakes." "Oh that guy."

A new song started to play. "Oooh I love this song! C'mon let's go dance." They walked to the dance floor and danced to the music. "Woo! This is so fun!" Hailey shouted. "I know right! Yeah!"

As the dance ended the gang met up at the front and said good bye.

* * *

"Cake if two people kiss, does that mean they're dating?" "Fionna don't tell me you kissed that bad boy Marshall Lee!" She blushed. "You did! Fi!" "I'm sorry Cake, but I really like him." Fionna giggled and threw a pillow at her. "Okay fine. If you like him so much then I'll support you." "Thanks sis."

Finn had a dreamy look on his face. Jake walked into his room and plopped down next to him. "Hey did you give Marceline her gift?" "Yeah. Did you tell Cake about your feelings?" "Yeah. I let it out." "You even told her that you were the one put those stuff in her locker?" "Yup." "Dude."

"Hey Marsh did you kiss Fi?" "W-what no. How did you know?" "I didn't." she smirked. "Damn. Oh yeah! Well you kissed Finn." "How did you know?" "I didn't." he started laughing at her. "You freaking copycat!" she grabbed a pillow and they started a pillow fight.

"Thanks for walking me home Gumball." "Your welcome. Heh heh." Before she walked inside she gave him a little peck (not on the cheek!). His eyes widened and blood rose to his cheeks. "Goodnight Gumball." he felt his lips and smiled. The whole time he walked he touched his lips grinning.

* * *

Fiolee! *fangirling* Oh my glob! So much kissing! Hehehe! Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Bye. Thanks for watching, I mean reading! Btw the song is Crush by David Archuleta. Review please~

p.s. Something bad might happen in the next chapter. mwahaha


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! :)

* * *

It was Saturday morning. It was bright and sunny outside. The birds were singing their song and there were no clouds in sight. Just the perfect day for a date. Right? Fionna groggily woke up and was welcomed with a headache. "Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much?" It felt as if something was banging inside trying to get out. She slipped into her bunny slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Fi. Whoa! What happened to you?" Cake said shocked at how she looked. "What are you talking about?" She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a tangled mess, and her make-up was still on. "Man Fi, you look like a bird made a nest on your head and did you forget to take off your make-up again?" "Yeah." Fionna replied and yawned. "I'm so tired and have a headache Cake." "Go back to sleep then. Maybe that will help." "Okay."

She climbed up the stairs to her room and threw herself on the bed. Once her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

Fionna's Dream

_"Fi hurry! We have to go! Their catching up to us!" "But what about Marcy!" Hailey stepped out of the door she was going to go through. "Where is she anyway?" "She's back there. C'mon! We have to get her before they catch us!" They held each others hand searching for Marceline. "Marcy where are you!" Hailey shouted. Then they saw her walking around with a look of fear on her face. "Marcy over here!" Fionna said waving her hands. Marceline was about to run to them when someone mysterious looking grabbed her and dragged her into an alley, followed by two other guys._

_"What the hell! She was almost here!" shouted Fionna. "That's it I'm sick and tired of running from these guys!" Hailey ran into the alley after them. "Wait for me!"_

* * *

Fionna awoke by someone shaking her. "Fi get up! Aren't you going to go on your date with Marshall?" She gasped and looked at the clock. She forgot all about her date with him. _Oh no. I have to hurry it's almost time._

As she was getting ready all she could think about was her dream. What happened? Why were they running? Who were they running from? How did they get to the alley? "Fi, are you alright? You look worried." Cake asked patting her back. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just I have a weird feeling that something's going to happen."

She was wearing a cute bunny shirt, dark blue jean shorts, her Mary Janes, and her signature bunny hat. Her phone vibrated. "Hm? It's from Marshall." She read the text.

_Meet me at 735 Wall Street. Don't tell anybody.  
_

"Where's 735 Wall Street?" She searched and printed directions from her computer. She put on her green pack and walked to the bus. She went onto the bus, paid the fee, and took a seat. She almost fell asleep. "Oh here's my stop." She hopped off the bus and followed the directions.

When she got to her destination it wasn't what she thought it would be. "Why did Marshall want to meet me here?" She looked at the directions again, but she didn't realize she was walking backwards and bumped into somebody. "Ahh! Oh hi Fionna." Hailey sighed. "How did you get here?" Fionna asked. "Uh I got a text that there was a huge sale! But it doesn't look like it. You?" "I got a text from Marshall saying to come here for our date." "Oooh a date." Hailey said raising her eyebrows. Fionna rolled her eyes.

They heard footsteps echoing. "Hello?" "Huh? Marcy!?" She turned around and looked shocked. "What!? How come you guys are here? Finn told me to meet him here." "Hailey got a text saying there was going to be a huge sale and Marshall sent me a message saying to come here." Fionna told Marceline. "Well it doesn't look like there is gonna be a sale anywhere here." "I know that sucks! I was totally looking forward to going shopping." Hailey said crossing her arms and huffed.

"You guys I think we should go back home. It's starting to get dark." Hailey said. "Yeah c'mon let's go." Marceline led the way.

* * *

I Don't Know How Long Later

"Um I think we're lost." "Yeah we've past this building like four times already Marcy." "You think I don't know that!" Marceline shouted. "You don't have to yell." Hailey and Marceline kept arguing. "Um hey you guys." Fionna said poking them. "Not now Fi! We're arguing." "B-but you guys. You guys." she squealed. Fionna grabbed their wrists and started running.

"Why are we running?" Hailey asked. "Look we're being chased." Marceline looked over her shoulder. "Whoa those are big guys. Hailey gasped and started panicking. "Oh my glob! I'm so scared now. Man why'd I have to look back."

They ran for while now, but they didn't lose the mysterious looking people. "Over here you guys." Fionna motioned them to follow through a tight space. "Ugh. Why is it so tight in here?" Hailey whined. When they made it through they were in an open area. "Whoa it's so dark." "I wanna go home you guys." Hailey said almost crying. "There's no time to be crying. We have to brave." Fionna said. She looked around. "How come this place looks familiar?" There were footsteps again. "Crap!" They ran in different directions.

* * *

"Agh! A dead end!" "Fi! Marcy! Where you guys!" Hailey left the dead end and started running around to find her friends. "Hello! Where did you guys go!" "Oh my glob. Where could they have gone?" She sniffled. "No! You can't cry right now! Like Fi said. I have to brave." she slapped herself. She started searching for them again. "Uh oh. It's one of those guys." She tiptoed passed him and ran again.

"Uh what time is it?" She looked at her phone. "What!? It's already nine o'clock!" "Ugh I still haven't found Fi and Marcy yet." Someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped. "Oh my glob! Fi you scared me! Where's Marceline?" "I don't know, but I hope she's okay." "Me too."

They looked around for Marceline together. "Let's not split up again. That was scary." "Yeah. Why are those guys chasing us?" Fionna asked. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Ugh! Hailey, Fi! Where did you guys run off to!?" "Ow my legs are starting to hurt now." Marceline rubbed her legs to make them feel better. "So this is how it feels like to be by yourself." There was a gust of wind that made her shiver. She rubbed her arms. "Woo. It's cold."

She got out her phone to look at the time. "Wow. It's nine thirty. How long have we been trying to run away from those creepy guys?"

* * *

"Man Marcy where are you?" Hailey asked. Fionna gasped. "Seriously! When will these guys give up!" They ran off again. They ran between two buildings and Hailey spotted a door. "Yes! It's unlocked. C'mon Fi let's go inside." "But what about Marcy?" Hailey hesitated then she stepped back outside. "Let's go find her." she sighed. "Whatever don't be so scared." "Wait a minute this feels like my dream." "What are you talking about?" "Nevermind."

They ran into the same open area they ran away from. "Marcy? Marcy! Over here!" Fionna shouted waving at her with a worried face. She was about to run to them when two big men grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. "Aw! Are fucking serious! She was almost here!" shouted Fionna and stomped her foot. "Okay that's it I'm sick and tired of running! You stupid freaking big guys get back here right now!" Hailey ran to the direction they went to and disappeared into the alley. "Hailey wait!" Fionna shouted running after her. She didn't notice that her hat had gotten caught on something.

* * *

In the Alley

"Whoa it's so dark." The only light in the alley came from the moon. "Marcy?" "So you've finally came." The girls turned around, but saw no one. "Who are you! Show yourself!" shouted Fionna taking a defensive stance. He laughed evilly and snapped his fingers. Big hands grabbed them and picked them up. "Put me down!" Hailey screamed kicking and moving around trying to wiggle out of his grip. He just smirked and kept walking. "Let me go!" Fionna used her fists to pound on the guy's back. "I'm not a sack of flour you know!" She kept on screaming and kicking.

They finally got out of their grasps and ran. "Ugh their gonna catch us." One of them reached out and grabbed Fionna. "Let me go!" She kicked him in the you-know-what and he groaned. The other guy got a hold of Hailey. She elbowed him in the gut, but it wasn't enough to knock him down. He slammed her into the wall. With a loud thud she became unconscious and her head slid down the wall leaving a line of blood.

"Hailey!" Fionna shouted. The guy recovered from her hitting him _there_ and knocked her out.

* * *

Oh my glob! "Where are those creepy guys taking our precious girls? What's gonna happen to them? Where's Marceline? What's Marshall doing? Will he realize that Fionna's not there for their date because something's wrong? To get the answers for these questions you're gonna have to read the next chapter. Review~


	10. Chapter 9

What's going on? Well you can figure out by reading this chapter! :)

* * *

With Marshall

_How come she's not here yet? I told her to meet me here._ Marshall was inside the mall. He was going to take Fionna shopping. "Fi where are you?" he asked himself. he looked at his phone. "Uh! It's been 2 hours! Did she ditch me!?" He frowned at the thought of her ditching.

Marshall's Imagination

_"Stop it!" Fionna giggled. "Why? I like tickling you." said anonymous. "Well I don't like being tickled." "Then why are you laughing?" She tackled the guy and they rolled down a hill. When they got to the bottom he was on top. He leaned in closer and closer and they closed their eyes._

"No! No no no no no!" He said shaking his head. "Fi would never do that to me. I'm way better looking than that guy anyway." His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Go to 735 Wall Street if you ever want to see your little friends again._

"Huh? My friends are kidnapped?" Light bulb over his head. "That's why Fi isn't here!" He dialed Cake's number. "Hello?" "Cake Fi got kidnapped!" "What in the world are you talking about boy!?" "Hey Cake what's he talking about?" Jake asked. She shushed him. "Someone got our friends." "Oh I'll call the others." "What!?" Who got who?" asked Finn.

"Hello?" "Gumball we need your help!" "With what Cake?" "Someone kidnapped our girls. Someone messaged Marshall and said to go to 735 Wall Street!" "Oh my glob. Well I know Bonnie's safe 'cause she's with me." Bonibelle grabbed his phone. "Cake tell everyone to meet up at the address Marshall got.

* * *

They all got to 735 Wall Street. "Huh? Where's Fi, Marcy, and Hailey?" Finn asked. "I'm guessing that they're the ones that got kidnapped." Gumball said. "We have to hurry and find them!" shouted Cake.

"Fi! Hailey! Marcy!" "Hello!"

"Man where are they?" Marshall complained. "Quit your complaining! Think about what those people can be doing to them!" Bonibelle slapped in the back his head. Marshall went into his imagination land. After a little while his face scrunched up. "Oh my glob!" "Marshall what were you even thinking about?" Jake asked. "N-nothing." "Oh I know what you were thinking about. That's nasty bro." "Shut up! It's not what you think!" "Yeah whatever." "I'm serious!" "What ever makes you feel better."

A While Later

"What the glob! Where are they?" "Finn calm down." said Bonibelle. "I can't! They took my girlfriend!" Cake was looking around and then she spotted Fionna's hat. "You guys! It's Fionna's hat!" She took it off of nail. "C'mon let's go this way!" They followed her and saw blood on a wall.

"Oh no! They hurt them!" Bonibelle exclaimed. "But who's blood is it?" Gumball asked. He touched it. "It's fresh." "You guys do know that it could be theirs or the people that were chasing them." said Finn. "That's true." "So then there's a chance that they will be okay?" asked Jake. "Yeah."

There was a little trail of drops of blood. "Look there's a trail." "Well c'mon let's follow it." Finn led the way.

"Aw man it stops right here." "They probably rode a car or something." said Gumball. "My poor little sister!" Cake shouted. "Cake calm down we'll find them." "See. Look there's tire tracks!"

"I'm kinda think that this is a little too easy. Like they want us to find them." Gumball said. "Stop being such a scaredy cat Gummy. And even if they tried to do something to us we'll kick their asses." said Marshall.

* * *

Meanwhile

The next thing they knew, they were thrown in a cell with chains around there wrists. "Clide! Oscar! Did you bring the girls?" "Yes sir!"

He walked up to their cell and kick Fionna on her side, then left. "Ow!" She woke up. "What the fuck! Huh? Where are we!?" She shook Hailey to wake her up. "Ugh. What?" "we're inside a cell." "Why are we insi-. Where's Marcy!" The two looked around the cell and saw her curled up in the shadows. "Marcy get up." "Huh? You guys! How did you get here?" "These two big guys knocked us out. She looked up at Hailey's head. "Hailey your head's bleeding." "What!?" She reached up to touch it. "Ouch! Er! I'm gonna get that guy back."

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Fionna asked. "Well I was awake when they brought me here. There's a key right there hanging on a nail, but even if we could get it, it's gonna be hard to escape." "Why?" "There's tons of bodyguards." "Seriously!? Ugh! Stupid bodyguards. Why do there have to be security?" Hailey whined. "'Cause they don't want us to get away." "If only I had my phone, but it's in my backpack and they took." Fionna said looking behind where her green backpack used to be.

* * *

The others were following the tire tracks. "Umph!" Finn rubbed his head. "Huh? A door." "Dang this building looks so run down." Cake said. They opened the door, but hesitated to take a step inside. "Really? Now we have to figure out which room they're in!" "Cake be quiet there's probably security here." shushed Bonibelle.

1 Hour Later (Yeah I'm kinda lazy right now :P)

"Hey are you guys in here?" "Finn?" "Marcy!" "Are you guys okay?" Cake said running up to the cell. "Yeah we're fine." Fionna replied. Marshall got the keys and unlocked the cell. "Fi i was about to start thinking that you stood me up." "What!? I would never do that." Her face got hot. Finn ran inside and hugged Marceline. "Ow." "He looked at her. "You're covered with bruises! When I see those guys I'm gonna-" They all got pushed into the cell. "Ah!"

"I was wondering what was taking you guys so long." said the mysterious man and a woman cackled. "Who are you!" Marshall shouted. "Oh I forgot about my manners. I am Simon." "That name sounds familiar." said Gumball. The man stepped out of the shadows.

They gasped. "Mr. and Mrs. Petrikov!?" The teens shouted in shock. "Huh? But you guys can't be them." Finn said with a look of disbelief. "Oh but we are. Don't you remember me saying that I'd get you again. My little Finn." Mrs Petrivok said evilly.

"Oh my glob." Finn squeaked and shrunk in the corner. "Hey that's my man!" Marceline shouted. "Oh yeah watcha gonna do about it little girl?" she teased and leaned closer to the cell. "This!" Marceline shouted and grabbed the collar of Mrs. Petrikov's shirt to bang her head on the bars of the cell. "Uhhh." and she fainted. "Haha! Old lady." "Marceline! Why'd you have to do that to the creepy teacher!?" "Hey Gum boy who do you think you're calling creepy?" He fainted. "Seriously Gumball!" yelled Fionna. Mr. Petrikov snickered.

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gumball. "No! Don't hurt him!" Bonibelle shouted as she moved in front of him. "Aw you're trying to save your little boyfriend?" he teased. he pulled the trigger and-

"Hailey wake up!" Marceline was shaking her. "C'mon we have to get to math class!" "I fell asleep?" "Yeah." "Oh then it was just a dream." she sighed. "What were you dreaming about?" "Oh me, you, and Fi got these mysterious messages, and then we were running away from these guys 'cause they were chasing and they had huge muscles! And I got scared. And then we thought we got away from them, but we didn't and then we ended up running in different directions and got lost." "Oh really?" she said uninterested. She kept on blabbing about her dream and Marceline kept nodding her head and occasionally saying 'Uh huh.' 'Oh really?' 'What?'

They finally made it to their math class. "It was so weird!" She looked at Marceline. "You weren't even listening huh." "Yup." Marceline replied still not listening. "What took you guys so long?" Jake asked. "Oh Marceline woke me up 'cause I fell asleep and I told her about my dream." "What dream?" "Dude you're gonna regret it." said Marceline. "Okay so this is what happened."

Jake sat next to her and looked very interested about her dream. "Oh my glob! That really happened!?" "Yeah." "That's so weird and Bonnie almost got shot!?" "I almost got what!?" "Nothing."

* * *

Mwahaha! I bet you guys didn't think that it would be a dream huh. Thanks for reading! Bye~

(I just love putting those squiggly things!) Hehehe. Hahaha. Hohoho. Okay I'm gonna stop now.


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter is going to be normal! Oh my glob!

* * *

_Ring_

"Ugh." He took one of his arms out from under the blanket and felt around for his phone. "Hello?" he said yawning. "Oh you were still sleeping? It's like one in the afternoon!" "Whatever Marce." "Since you're awake now wanna hang out?" "Sure I guess." "Kay. Bye!" They hung up their phones. Finn got out of bed and changed into jeans and a blue shirt. He combed his messy hair and decided not to wear his bear hat today.

He walked down the stairs and opened the front door half awake. "What's up Finn?" "Hey Marcy. I didn't know you'd be so fast." "Oh well. C'mon we're going to the mall today." "Why?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "We're gonna go see Marshall at his new job." "He has a job? Yeah right." Finn said in disbelief. "Yeah he does. Now let's go and make fun of him." They walked out of the door and drove to the mall.

* * *

"What took you two so long!?" Jake asked. "It's sleepyhead's fault over here." Marceline replied pointing at Finn. "Dude you were still sleeping?" "Yeah man."

Jake showed them the place Marshall's job was. "Today's supposed to be his first day." When they got there Cake, Fionna, and Hailey were already ltfao-ing. (laughing their fucking asses off)

"Oh my glob! That is so funny!" Hailey said wiping a tear from her eye. "My stomach hurts!" Fionna shouted holding her sides. Marshall glared at them. "You guys stop laughing at me!" "We can't! You're uniform freakin' hilarious dude!" Jake joined in.

Marshall was wearing a batman costume. It wasn't a cool one either. "You got a job at the costume store?" Marceline asked. "What does it look like!?"

"What!? Marshall has job!?" Finn yelled almost laughing. "I know right! I still can't believe it!" laughed Hailey. "I wonder what Gumball and Bonnie would think if they saw you like this." said Jake.

"Hey you just gave me a great idea! Thanks Jake." Marceline patted him on the head and took her phone out. "Say cheese Marshy!" He stuck out his tongue and hissed. She took his picture and sent it to the two brainiacs.

_Ring_

"Oh look it's Gummy." she smirked at Marshall and answered. Gumball was laughing on the other side. "Ahahaha! Marshall has a job and that's what he's wearing!?" "Yes Gummy yes. That's what our little Marshy is wearing." _Ring_ "Hold on a sec. Oh it's Bonnie!" "Marshall has a job!" she laughed. "Seriously you guys don't get that I have a job!" Marshall shouted.

After hearing Gumball Bonibelle laugh at Marshall, Marceline hung up. "Whatcha gonna wear tomorrow? A clown suit!" Hailey laughed. Cake and Fionna gasped for air. "I think you guys re over doing it." Marshall said crossing his arms.

"We can't help it." Fionna giggled. "You just look so... so... so ahahaha! It's so stupid." "Well maybe you guys should stop laughing before faces turn blue." he retorted.

They cleared their throats and stopped laughing, but only to start laughing again. He shot them a dirty look. "Okay okay. We'll stop laughing, just stop with the looks already." said Cake trying not to laugh.

"Marshall get back to your shift!" "You guys I gotta go back to work!" Marshall walked back inside costume store. Fionna, Hailey and Cake stifled their laughs. "Hey what do you guys want to do? Marshall gets off at 5 today." asked Marceline. Fionna tapped her finger on her chin and Jake pretended he had a beard. "We could hang out around the mall." Finn suggested.

* * *

"Look at that skateboard!" shouted Jake pressing his face on the window. "Oh come on Jake. you don't need another skateboard." "Yes I do Finn! Yes I do!" "Dude you have like hundreds of them!" Finn said throwing his hands in the air. "Stop exaggerating. I only have like 68." "68? Where do you put them all?" Fionna asked. "You don't need to know." "He puts them in the garage." "Finn! Why'd you tell her!?" "It's just the garage."

They finally got Jake away from the skateboard display. "I'll come back and get you!" Jake shouted reaching his arms out to the skateboard while Finn dragged him away.

* * *

Man this is like my shortest chapter ever! I'm kinda having a writers block thing right now. So I won't be writing and posting new chapter fast like I used to! Sorry! Okay! Yeah! Why do I keep on shouting!? I don't know! Do you!? Lol! Bye! :D


	12. Author's Note

**Hi it's me! Even though I said that I won't be uploading for this story fast like I used to, you guys can read my songfics! Yay! And when you're on there you can request a song of course. Okay so that's kinda all I have to say right now. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 11

I'm back!~ Did you guys miss me? Lol! Next chapter here we go! Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey Marcy, why did Marshall get a job?" asked Finn. "Yeah why did he? He doesn't seem like the type of person to get a job." said Fionna. They all huddled close to her eager to hear the reason. "Oh. Hm, let me think." she tapped her chin.

"Oh yeah! We were jamming outside when some random person thought it would be funny to mess with his guitar. (Yes Marshall has a guitar not a bass, Marceline does) The guy made him drop his oh so precious guitar and he lost his temper."

"What happened next?" Hailey asked. "He went on a little rampage and damaged property. Now he has to pay the fines he got." "Haha. Sucks for him."

* * *

The Next Morning (I'm being lazy)

As usual Bonibelle was angry at her hair for not cooperating. "Please hair! Work with me!" _Knock Knock!_

"Are you okay in there sweetie?" "Yeah dad. You could just go back doing all your work stuff." she rolled her eyes. _Now he decides to talk to me when I'm in a bad mood!_ She finally finished curling her hair and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Today she walked to the bus stop by herself.

* * *

At School

"Oh my glob you guys are all couples!" Hailey beamed. "Why are you so happy?" asked Jake. "I love love." she said dreamily. "You are so weird sometimes you know." laughed Marceline. "Hm. Hailey your the only one out of all of us that's single." Fionna said.

"I don't care! I'm proud of being single!" she smiled. Then she started singing Single Ladies by Beyonce. "All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the singles ladies! All the single ladies! Now put your hands! Up in the club just broke up, doin' my own little thang. He up on me. I'm up him."

Then all of a sudden LSP popped up out of no where and sang with Hailey. "If you like then you shoulda put a ring on it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad if you see that he want it! If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it!" "Jay Z liked it and he put a ring on it!" Marshall and Marceline shouted. They all started laughing and walked to their classes.

* * *

4th Period

"Ugh I hate biology!" Marshall groaned and banged his head on his desk. "Whatever Marshy. The period is almost over." said Fionna.

"Marshall Lee, I need to speak with you." He groaned and walked to Mrs. Petrikov's desk. She spoke in a low voice so no one else would be able to hear. "Marshall you are failing this class. The year is almost over and if you don't pass with at least a C, then you're going to have to retake it."

"Seriously!? Then I might have to be in your class again!?" "Yes. If you want to pass, then you'll need a tutor." "Who's gonna be my tutor?" he asked. "Hm." she tapped her pen on the desk. "Since Gumball and Bonibelle are participating in the science fair then... Hailey!" "What!?"

She looked up from her work. "Yes Mrs. Petrikov." "Starting today you'll be Marshall's tutor." "Marshall!? Tutor!? What!?" "You have to tutor him so he can pass this class." "Dang it." she went back to doing her work. "Marshall you can go back to your seat now."

_Ring!_

"Woo! It's time for lunch!" Fionna cheered and ran to the cafeteria. Marshall walked over to Hailey with a stupid grin on his face. "You look like an idiot." "Whatever. So when do we start the tutoring?" he asked. "I don't know when do you wanna start? You're the one that needs the tutoring." she said not looking at him. "Uh, how about today." he suggested. "I guess, but let's get our lunch first then we'll study in an empty classroom."

They walked into the cafeteria and paid for lunches. Fionna spotted them and asked, "Hey Hailey, I kind of need some help with biology too. So can you tutor me?" "Um sure." she replied. "C'mon and follow me." Hailey gestured them to follow her and they walked through some hallways and turned a bunch of corners and stopped in front of a classroom.

She opened the door and they set their stuff on the desks. "How did you know that this classroom would be empty?" Fionna asked. "Oh, one time I was walking around campus to find a place that was nice and quiet to do my homework, then I found this." said Hailey. "Okay so get on with the tutoring." Marshall said.

* * *

"What the heck is DNA helicase!?" Marshall shouted, frustrated. "Marshy calm down. It's not that hard to understand." said Fionna. "For you it isn't! How am I gonna remember this!?"

Hailey was tapping her marker on her chin, trying to think of a way how Marshall could remember. "Oh I now! This is kinda nasty, but I bet you'll be able to remember it this way Marshall." "Hurry up and tell me then!"

She laughed before she said it. "Since DNA helicase is the thing that separates or unzips the left and right sides of the DNA strand, then think of it this way." Both Fionna and Marshall leaned forward in their seats anticipating.

She started giggling. "I wish I was DNA helicase so I could unzip your jeans." Hailey and Fionna burst out laughing. "Oh my glob! That's funny!" Fionna giggled. A smile slowly spread across Marshall's face and he looked at Fionna.

Fionna saw him looking at her smiling. "Why are you looking at me like?" "I wish I was DNA helicase so I could unzip your jeans." A blush spread across her face. He wiggled his eyebrows and burst out laughing. "Marshall that's gross!" she shouted and threw her pencil at his head. "Ow! I just kidding!" he laughed.

"Okay. I think that's enough for today." Hailey smiled and they packed up their stuff, just in time for the bell to ring.

* * *

They climbed off the bus and started on their way home. "Hey how come you guys weren't at lunch today?" Finn asked. "Me and Marshall were being tutored by Hailey" Fionna replied. "Oh. Well see you guys tomorrow!" He walked home with Jake and they waved bye to the others.

"How as the tutoring?" asked Marceline. "It was fun." said Marshall. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Hailey." "Uh, it was okay I guess. Marshall was actually smarter than I thought." "Hey! What's that supposed to me?" "Nothing you dumbhead!" Hailey laughed.

"Oh yeah guess what he did." She whispered it to Marceline. Marceline went up to her brother and slapped him behind the head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for!?" he groaned rubbing his head. "For being an idiot."

Silence. "Uh, this is supposed to be the part where you so 'Okay!'" "I am not saying 'Okay!'" Marshall said throwing his hands up like a girl. Hailey giggled. "Dude you just said it!" His arms flopped back down to his sides. "Damn it!" Marceline smirked. "Haha! I said 'That's for being an idiot.' and you said 'Okay!'" she teased. "Shut up!" he shouted and chased her home.

* * *

That was funny! Ahahaha! It's an old joke and sounds stupid, but that's what makes it funny. Hehehe, he said okay.


	14. Chapter 12

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglob!" "Gumball calm down." said Bonibelle. "Why do I need to calm down? Why should I? I need to find Science!" he shouted rummaging through drawers and throwing things here in there. "I called Fionna and Finn to help us look for him." "Okay."

_Ding Dong!_ "Gumball! Bonnie!" Fionna shouted. Bonibelle ran downstairs and opened the door. "What's up BonBon?" "Marceline please don't call me BonBon." "So where's Gumbutt?" Marshall asked walking inside. "He's up stairs in his room."

They walked up the stairs, but there was no sign of Gumball. "Gum-no-balls! Where are you!? Come out come out where ever you are!" He popped out from a pile of... well everything and his hair stuck out in every direction. "Ahaha! You're hair is a mess dude!" Marshall laughed. "Shut up!"

* * *

"So what are we looking for again?" asked Finn. "We are looking for my rat, Science. I need him for my science project for the Science Fair." Gumball replied fixing his hair.

After almost an hour they found Science. "Hm? What's that?" Fionna asked herself. Finn walked over to her. "What are you looking at?" She pointed at something. "Huh? It kinda looks like a worm." He reached out and picked it up.

"Oh. Hey you guys I found him!" Gumball looked up and ran across the room to Finn and grabbed his rat. "Science! Oh good thing you're okay!" He walked over to Science's cage and gently put him back inside. "I am so mad at you. You made Daddy worry."

Marshall and Marceline cracked up. "Daddy?" Marshall laughed. Gumball's head shot up and a blush spread across his face. "O-oh I thought you guys left."

* * *

Sorry this is so short! :( I'm so sad that I couldn't think of anything. Well thanks for reading! :)


End file.
